


Patience

by TheForgottenSheikah



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, Cute, DaddyQuinlan, Family Fluff, Freeform, Need More of That, Short One Shot, dunno, i think, maybe out of character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSheikah/pseuds/TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: Quintus Sertorius had faced many fearsome and dangerous opponents, achieved the impossible, and out smarted death in his long career. However, he yet to battle the most menacing force of them all: a toddler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya! I've been piddling with this piece for a bit. I got this idea from my own toddler and his hectic bath times and wondered how Q would've handled his wife's daughter. Plus, I got inspiration from Shadowflame's 'Mortal Man's Rapture' (which is boss btw) this morning to finish it. 
> 
> This is based more on the book's timeline. He and Tasa being married for only two years (correct me if I'm wrong, please) and this makes Sura around 2 and a half. These acts of babyness are mild to what I've seen from relatives and sometimes my own -_-
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this one-shot! :)

Quintus Sertorius had seen much and battled many foes during his long life span. From mighty lions in the sun-beaten pit of Rome, to the fearsome Zande Warriors of Africa, yet none even came close to the opponent he was facing right this moment: a toddler.

This was a rare setting the dhampir found himself in.

His wife of nearly a full year left him early in the day to fetch some medical herbs she informed him that were growing thin. Naturally, he expected the child to tag along with her mother. Much to his shock the very opposite happened. She asked if he would watch Sura for the day.

The Born's confidence soared when the Berber woman trusted him with her daughter. It was not often she separated herself from the tiny offspring, being the fiercely protective parent she was. Trust was key in laying a foundation between individuals and finally things were beginning to fall into place.

Entertaining and watching the small human girl was not difficult to accomplish. In fact, the tasks were simple as the child developed to a level where communication no longer consisted of senseless jabber with a word scattered here and there. She could say the single word of what she wanted or needed, aided with pointing.

He allowed her a wider range to play about the villa; unlike her mother who kept the small one near her side at all times, but kept her in sight where he could observe if the worry arose. Sura adopted the habit of humming to songs like her mother. He watched her sing in fractured words of her native tongue and dancing in the sunlight with creatures made from her imagination.

Quintus did not understand the carefree nature of children but found himself mildly envious of it. A childhood and loving home was denied from him of course, thanks to the Master. Cursing his mother to nothing more than a cowering animal in the dark, making them live in the fear of its looming shadow.

Quintus would damned if he would not provide them both with a better life than they faced thus far. That was a proper husband did, was it not?

Morning had passed and the afternoon dimmed. Tasa still hadn't returned but he needn't worry just yet. The market was far and long for a mortal's pace which is why he always went instead. But she argued that 'getting out of the house' would be a nice change to her usual duties. He could never refuse her but always asked she remain aware in her surroundings.

Sura came inside from the gardens when called for dinner. Her small bare feet slapping against the stone flooring. She sat at her place at the square wooden table designed for three, swishing her toes over the ground and waiting for the meal he merely had to warm.

Cooking was a skill that he had no need for, but it evaded him like a scared doe when he made a few attempts. On occasion Quintus did try to create a meal although those failed experiments only caused thin and fine streaks of grey to take root in his wife's pitch black mane.

He abandoned that particular chore in favor of Tasa's desperate pleas for him to cease.

Quintus set to fill a cauldron to heat her bath water while the child consumed the hearty meal of various vegetables with little chunks of meat Tasa prepared before hand. They went through the ritual of Sura offering him some of her food.

"Try?" She asked, brown eyes wide and spoon held in his direction.

The Born thought she would learn by now he would not indulge in human foods as the same scene played out every time she and Tasa ate. He always gave her the same reply.

_No. Your mother made that just for you._

It was paramount that he kept Tasa and Sura entirely separate from his darker nature. The very nature he was defying by caring for them. His wife had a mild idea of what his diet consisted of but Quintus wished for the daughter to be kept at bay for many years, if not her whole life. The outcome of them learning of his feedings never went well in his mind.

"Neh!" She jabbed the utensil at him again, her little tan face scrunched up.

 _No, Sura._ He said more sternly.

She pouted and stirred her soup, disheartened. Quintus closed his eyes in defeat. _If I eat some, will you be good and finish it?_

Her expression brightened and she nodded eagerly. He reluctantly picked up a spare spoon and dipped it in the broth. Gingerly taking a sip, he refrained from spitting it out but inwardly cursed human cuisine.

_Good gods..._

Thankfully, she accepted his partaking and continued to eat, allowing him to discretely spit the food out in the sink. His stinger wrung at the nasty flavor of it.

The clay bowl was soon empty and sat she silently, save for the swishing of her feet against the stone floor.

 _Are you finished?_ His voice sounding in her mind didn't bother Sura unlike her mother who always flinched at the method. She preferred him to actually speak.

"Mhm," She nodded, grinning at him.

He would rather the girl answer him properly as that kind of response grated his nerves in the legions. But that was different time, a type of life he left behind. This mortal child was not a solider and he was not her general. He was a guardian and she his ward. Respect could not be demanded here, it was to be earned.

Rising from his seat at the bare table, he excused the little girl and went to retrieve the warm water for later. She ventured onto the stoop of their home and continued to play her little game with her wooden horse and rocks. Twilight had fallen.

Concern leaked into the cracks of his calm demeanor at the extended absence of his wife. Quintus was nearly ready to haul the child up and go looking for Tasa until his advanced hearing picked up on an approaching and familiar heartbeat. He silently breathed a sigh of relief.

These two constantly picked at his famous wall of composure and seemingly endless patience. He could detect her breathing was a bit labored from the journey. He looked to the daughter. Her tunic was filthy with dirt and sweat.

Deciding to perhaps unload any burden she may think awaits, Quintus called to Sura again.

_It's time for your bath. Mother will be home shortly. Come._

She lit up at the mention of Tasa and happily trailed after him. He poured the water into the tub and motioned for her to get in. The toddler fiddled with her garb and eventually pulled it over her head with his help. She hopped right in.

Quintus gave her a cloth to wash her neck and below while he tended to her scalp. He took a small pitcher of water and drenched her head, causing her to giggle madly. The wild and dark curls that matched her mother's refused to flatten under the weight of the water, the little ringlets dripping. He smoothed it down and poured so more, ensuing the same reaction.

Finally with her mane fully soaked, he raked his long fingers covered in the scented cleaning oils through her hair. His nose wrinkled at the smell. To him it was very overpowering and awful to his senses. However unpleasant it was, Quintus enjoyed messing with their hair. It was nice to play with something he did not have.

Once the child was deemed clean, Quintus picked her up from the tub and set her wet feet on the cool floor. He quickly wrapped her in a towel and began to rub her hair dry. Her little eyes peeked out from the cloth as he moved it about her skull. He rose the flesh of his brow at the mischief he saw in them.

In a flash and giggle, Sura fled from the bathroom and into the villa. The Born looked at the empty towel in his grip and at the last place she was visible then back to the cloth. She was running about the house without clothes. He rattled a sigh.

_Damn it, Sura._

He followed after her, listening to her laugh and fluttering bloodbeat. Tasa would not appreciate this and neither was he. Quintus shook his head. Sura never acted out like this when she was in the dark haired woman's care. Did she find it amusing to challenge patience?

Quintus trailed after her at a human's speed. He caught her ducking and peeking around corners. He called her name a few times, not really enjoying this game testing his patience. He couldn't fathom Tasa dealing with this behavior again and again. Yet, he let Sura keep up dodging him for another five minutes.

 _Patience, Quintus._ He reminded himself.

Locating her was easy. He discovered Sura crouched in a corner near her room, hiding her mirthful face behind her tiny fists. Quintus paused in the middle of the hallway. Did she believe he could not see her? He grinned a bit. He'd play along.

 _I wonder where Sura went._ He altered his tone to seem stumped. _I just can't find her anywhere!_

He heard her giggle under her breath. Eyes beaming at her supposed success at hiding from him.

Quintus inched closer to her room and said again, _Is she hiding? Surely she isn't that silly to hide in her room._

Sura snickered. He did give her the point of choosing the fairly dark corner. Centimeters from her now, Quintus bent down in a flash and scooped her up in the towel. She let out a scream of delighted surprise. Wrapping her snugly in the cloth, he nuzzled her forehead.

_Found you._

She made a lazy giggle now, her gaze drooping. It was getting late for her. He entered her room and went to select a fresh tunic. He laid her down on her small bed and unrolled her body from the towel. She wiggled from his grasp as he tried to dress her.

Quintus rolled his black and blue eyes at her silly game. Eventually with a unwavering voice, Sura quit and allowed him to get her ready for bed. He tucked the child beneath the covers and blew out the candle lit on her stand.

 _Sleep well, little one._ He bid her goodnight as he was half way out the door.

He heard in her soft and quite voice words he never thought would be addressed ever to him.

"Nigh, nigh, dada," Then her subconscious drifted off into slumber.

He was uncertain the amount of time that ticked by while he stood there dumbfounded before he heard Tasa announce her return. The heavy front door slid shut and she searched for child first.

"Sura?" She called for but received no answer.

Quintus could smell the anxiousness spike in her.

Next she timidly called out to him. "Master?" Always that title or his full name. Never just his first...

He emerged from the shadowy hall. Tasa startled easily, holding a palm over her rapidly beating organ. "Th-there you are. Where is Sura?" She asked immediately.

 _In bed._ He replied.

She blinked those dark eyes in shock. "She went down for you?"

_After her stunt of running throughout the house without any clothes, yes._

Tasa graced him with ever so rare curve of her lips. She was amused by her daughter's antics. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

 _I've experienced far more intimidating._ He half lied to himself.

She smiled again. Crossing the distance between them, she touched the bottom of his chin and stared into his eyes unafraid. Rising on the tips of her feet, Tasa gently pressed her lips to his. "Thank you, husband."

The dark haired woman floated by him to her child's room, leaving him there stuck. These titles, father and husband, and her gesture, those were resevered for only the most beloved of men, weren't they?

He briefly brought the pads of his fingers to his lips, where her scent and touch still lingered. What just happened? Did they just accept him?

**Could he do this after all?**


End file.
